


Andrew the Artist (Christmas episode)

by literarypeerelief



Series: Manor O'Ditt [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! This is my special episode for Christmas day. In the Odyssey, Odysseus receives a huge bag of wind from Aeolus, King of winds. How about Andrew carrying a huge bag of presents for people in Manor O'Ditt and realising that his large "bag" of urine is going to burst? Let's see what's happening to him in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

Now Andrew finds himself having hard-on. He enjoys watching that cute man telling stories to kids, but then he finds something weird. He knows what that bodily signs are. He knows how that man feels right now. Yet, the man still talks to the kids around him. That man is surely bursting for a piss.

Two weeks before Christmas, Manor O’Ditt is ready for Christmas celebration. Andrew Hopkins, a designer who always work for this hotel decoration at Christmas, return to the hotel every festive season and works as if he were one of the assistants. Andrew enjoy working here and is quite close to the owner of Manor O’Ditt, Peter Larson, as they are relatives. However, he is very close with other assistants, especially Leonard Chai. Andrew visits the hotel and congratulates Leonard for finally getting a boyfriend. He laughs when he shakes hand with Andrew and finds him and his boyfriend running to the toilet together. He gives them nickname, “the desperate couple.”

On the second day Andrew arrives, he starts to decorate the Christmas tree in the lobby. He enjoys decorating it himself, though he has his own assistants to help. He enjoys the festive season here at Manor O’Ditt because here it celebrates many festivities from around the world. That’s why he enjoys buying stuff for decoration so much and forgetting the need in his bladder. He squirms while walking to the cashier. The queue is quite long. When a male cashier brushes past him and mumbles “gotta pee. Gotta pee. Gotta pee.”, his need is worsened. He cannot get out of the queue and he wishes he can pay soon. The sign of the men’s room lures him and makes him wants to teleport at the white porcelain urinal. He sighs and grabs his crotch with one hand, while the other has to carry his basket of tinsels and cute dolls. The queue at the cashier is too long. He drinks too much coffee. He sighs again and finds the queue shortened. He moves faster forward and grabs his crotch once again. He leaks a bit into his underwear. He doesn’t want to piss himself. No. No. Finally he gets to pay. He leaks once more in the underwear. Hot piss is leaking. He grabs his shaft tight and contains the hot urine inside. Finally when he gets all things put in his own shopping bag. He runs to men’s room to find many other desperate men releasing their pent-up urine. Another warm jet runs out of his cock. He runs to the empty urinal and releases his waterfall. The relief is tremendous. Andrew moans so loud. He is not shy at all. Peeing and moaning very loud in relief are better than wetting himself in the public. After a huge piss, he always jerk off very hard at night. 

After relieving himself, Andrew heads to the hotel, around the lobby and starts decorating the tree with the star at the top first. Then he looks around. He loves this festive seasons so much because everybody is in the mood of celebration. Then he sees a man with a group of children, who keep asking the man about Christmas and festivities in other nations. The man is the type he likes. That bubbly butt and that sinewy body. Andrew hasn’t had sex for months and months. He jerks off often, but not having sex. He gets horny and warm at heart at the same time. That cute man seems to be very kind too. It seems like he enjoys answering the kids and telling them stories. They seem like kids from impoverished families. Now Andrew is suddenly madly in love. That ginger cutie is such a kind man. How motherly! He dreams of marrying that man and adopting kids, making home sweet home. He doesn’t focus much on decorations, until Leonard taps at his shoulder. He finds himself holding a little snowman doll and standing very still. He coughs and starts decorating again. Still he enjoys looking at that kind man. 

Then he realizes something weird. The ginger man starts to wriggle. He squirms but still smiles to the kids and answers them questions. He enjoys it and yet sometimes he winces. Andrew thinks he knows what the man feels, and suddenly he has a hard-on. When the man grabs his crotch, he is confirmed. Actually, he can see the ginger man sighs many times. He just doesn’t want the man to suffer, but he enjoys this sight so much. The sight of a desperate man squirming to keep all his hot liquid in gives him a hard-on, but with this man he thinks he can come in his tight chinos. It is too hot to handle. His crotch is bursting, and that man is bursting too.

He keeps decorating the large tree for twenty minutes and keeps looking at the man. That man looks like he can piss at any time. He grabs his crotch almost every minute. Andrew finally feels pity. He sets up a small tree nearby the kids, and tells them, “Hey, kids, can you help me decorate the tree?” He gives out tinsels and cute dolls for the kids, then winks at the man. The man says, “Thank you!”, grabs his crotch, and sighs. He stands up and a wet spot appears at his crotch. The man runs to the nearest men’s room, while Andrew is talking to the kids. Sometimes Andrew doesn’t concentrate because he fantasises about that man’s pissing. Leonard Chai then appears around the trees.

“Kids, I will help. Andy, could you wash this vase for me, please?”

Leonard winks. Andrew grabs the vase without hesitation. He runs to the men’s room and heads to the sink. He finds that man alone pissing hard into the urinal and sighing in relief. The piss never seems to stop. Jet after jet of piss hit the porcelain. The man moans in ecstasy, but when he finds Andrew washing a vase at the sink, he blushes and tries to pee as quietly as possible, but the amount of piss makes the stream strong and forceful. The relief is so great the man can’t repress his moan.

“Where are the kids?”

“Leonard, I mean, the head assistant, is taking care of them, sir.” Andrew washes the spotless vase. He enjoys listening to the man’s piss so much. His erection is going to burst out of his chinos.

“Ahhhhh Thank you for helping me! I held it for four hours. The kids kept talking to me and I had no time to go. I shouldn’t have drunk too much tea before the kids arrived. This is one of the best piss in my life.” The man sighs. The forceful pee stream turns into a trickle. “This is so good!”

The man finishes pissing and flushes the urinal. He stands beside Andrew and washes his hand. When he dries his hand with a hand drier, he says,

“I’m Nicholas. You can call me Nick. Thank you very much. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Andrew. You can call me Andy. If you need any help, feel free to call me.”

Andrew will surely be jerking off very hard tonight  
\--------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

In two weeks’ time, Andrew and Nicholas starts dating each other. Nicholas stays at the hotel for two weeks until Christmas. Nicholas says he is an orphan and grew up at his childless neighbour’s house. He wants to take care of other orphans and mixed race kids, so, at the time of Christmas, he always takes them to this hotel before bringing them back to the orphanage. Andrew is impressed and finds Nicholas a warm-hearted man. Nicholas enjoys talking to artistic man like Andrew. Andrew teaches him what to teach the kids and helps him teach them.

But in terms of sex, Andrew is dissatisfied. Nicholas is always desperate for a piss, and that turns him on so much. He is sometimes desperate too, but Nicholas doesn’t seem to care. The problem is Nicholas will not let him have sex with him. He keeps jerking off every day after their date. They hug, kiss, grope each other, but Nicholas will not let him enter Nicholas’ room and have sex.

At the Christmas night party, Leonard and Alex takes Andrew to their table and starts having some drinks and talk. At midnight, Andrew is going to take a role of Father Christmas, or Santa Claus, and gives Christmas gift for the registered customers. Andrew will dress up in red and carry a huge bag, carrying a bag of gifts for each customer.

“Don’t you think you drink too much, Andrew?” Leonard asks, “You’ll get drunk! It’s fifteen minute to midnight.”

“OK I’ll stop!” Andrew says. “Thank you for reminding. I’m just a bit sad. Do you think Nicky hates my body?”

“Absolutely not!” Alex laughs. “You told us that Nicky groped you until you almost came. He must like you.”

“But why doesn’t he let me have sex with him?” Andrew asks. “I can’t wait to pierce his butt. I used to grope his butt and he did enjoy it. But he doesn’t want me to penetrate it with my cock. I just don’t understand.”

“You should ask him.” Leonard says.

“Are you going to give the hotel gift to Andrew?” Alex asks. Andrew looks at the list.

“Sure!”

“Tell him your cock needs his ass.” Alex laughs. “You know when your beloved falls asleep, he turns into something the most fuckable.” Alex looks at Leonard and ruffles his head.

“Prepare now, Andrew. It’s going to be midnight soon.” Leonard says, “Don’t forget the master key. If the guests haven’t slept yes, just say Merry Christmas. If they have, don’t wake them up, OK?”

In no time, Andrew dresses up as Father Christmas and carries a huge red bag with him. He takes the lift to the fourth floor, the highest floor of the hotel. Each floor contain around forty rooms. He has to visit twenty rooms each floor. This means he has to visit 40 rooms. (The second floor is used for administration and other activities.) When he enters the lift, the needs to piss hit him strongly. Actually he feels a very slight need while talking to Leonard and Alex, but he ignored it. Now it is something quite severe that he can’t ignore.

The lift reaches the fourth floor. Andrew crosses his legs and sighs. Twenty rooms this floor. He hopes they all fell asleep or are absent. The first three rooms are empty. The next room a woman was sleeping. Andrew moans while walking inside that room. He trips over and is almost going to lose it. But he is still dry. He moans softly and leaves a box of present on the dresser. Then, the next five room, he keeps saying “Merry Christmas” to people inside. The next room is filled with kids and their parents. They aren’t sleeping. They say they can’t sleep because they are waiting for Santa. The parents ask Andrew to take a photo with them. In those ten photos, Andrew crosses his legs tight and sighs softly again and again. The kids keep asking him whether they are good enough to get presents next year, He says yes and runs away from that room. When he can stop, he grabs his crotch tight. Those wine and beer are ready to be released. His bladder squeezed itself, and he screamed in pain. His bags are lighter and lighter, while his bladder gets heavier and heavier. He wishes he could use a bathroom there inside the guests’ rooms, but no he should not. Thinking about the bathroom inside makes him desperate. Another wave of desperation hit him strongly. Then, a jet of piss escapes his tan cock. He moves his tan body to the lift and waits. He waits for half a minute, but it is so long. He grabs his cock and balls again and again.

Finally, he reaches the third floor. It was one in the morning. He looks at the list of rooms and finds out that the last room of the corridor is Nicholas’ room. He decides to visit Nick now, but then, if Nick is ready to meet him in Santa Claus attire and they fuck as Christmas present, with Nick saying, “All I want for Christmas is always you. Give me your cock!”. He should visit that room in the end in case he can finally fuck Nick. So he starts at the nearest room. He tries to contain his hot piss inside, but he leaks again in his underwear.

In the two rooms before meeting his beloved, he finds great trouble. His bladder keeps throbbing. He sighs and opens the door to find the room quiet and dark. He leaves the box on the desk and then he hears the familiar sound from the closed toilet. A strong torrent of gushing piss with the long moan of relief. He closes the door and moves faster to the next room. To imagine somebody pissing inside the toilet is to kill himself. Another leak spurts out of his fat cock. One room more and then he’ll use Nick’s bathroom. Nicky will understand.

The last room before Nicholas’ room is filled with laughter. The guests were having a party inside. When they see him placing a Christmas present, the girl screams and asks to take some photos with him. One of the girls says “He looks hot! I’ve never seen Santa so hot before!” The girl keeps posing with him for more than ten poses. Andrew mumbles, “Thank you.” Another girl gives him a glass of champagne and says, “Let’s be merry, Father Christmas!” He writhes and drinks it up. Suddenly he feels a huge wave from his bladder. He quickly says goodbye and closes the door. A huge leak is released. His red Santa trousers get a large wet spot. He can’t wait anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew slips the master key card inside, places the gift, and finds the room quite dark. Nick must be sleeping. He says to the darkness.

“Nicky, I’m sorry. I really have to go.”

As he says that, he wets himself again. When his feet touched the cold tile on the floor, his cock spurts out hot piss. Finally, he stands over the toilet bowl, in his wet red trousers and soaked underwear, pissing like garden hose into the toilet. His muscular chest moves up and down as he moans and sighs in relief. He farts. He really enjoys this piss. Jet after jet of dark yellow, acidic, and steamy urine arches into the toilet bowl. The sound of torrential pissing echoes inside and outside the bathroom.

Suddenly he hears Nicky turning on his bedside lamp. He hears Nicky saying, “this can’t be!” Nicky runs to the bathroom, with both hands on his crotch. Andrew can see that Nicky is naked below his waist.

“Andy, can I pee with you? I drank too much last night!”

“Sure!” Andrew sighs and moves a bit to let Nicky pee. This is the first time he sees Nick’s cock. It is beautiful. Not too large and not too small. It is more like an artwork to him. Suddenly his beloved ginger releases a thick stream of hot urine beside him. It takes quite a long time too, and Andrew can see Nicky’s face expressing great happiness. It is clearly more than the first time he met Nicky. It looks as if Nicky had achieved something. Andrew can see that Nicky is in tears.

“Are you OK, Nicky? Do you really enjoy that piss? Me too. Let’s moan together.Ahhhhhhhhhhhh”

Nicky moans and laughs. He is in tears again.

“Thank you for coming.”

“I’m bringing you presents.”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh Let me tell you something after we finish pissing. This is the best piss in my life.”

After they finish pissing, Andrew flushes the toilet and sits on the bed with Nicholas. Nicholas kisses him deeply. What Andrew finds on the bed is a diaper.

“You know, when I was young, I was bullied by a big teenager. He blocked my way to the men’s room and made me piss my pants in front of my friends. After that day, most of the time I dream of that incident and piss the bed. At that time I lived at my school dorm and I was a teenager. I thought it was going to disappear, but it won’t. I tried not to wear a diaper and slept, and yet I kept dreaming about that incident and wet the bed. Most of my boyfriends, or lovers, felt disgusted and left me. So I wear this diaper every night. That’s why I don’t want you to have sex with me.It’s embarrassing. ”

“It’s OK, Nicky. I love you. I will be acquainted with it. I’m sure!” Andrew hugs Nicholas tight. Nicholas softly kisses his chest.

“Thank you. The reason I am in tears is that your piss was so loud that I woke up from that horrible dream. I was surprised that I didn’t pee myself so I joined you.”

“You’re great!” Andrew kisses him. “You’ve done well. I don’t mind if you wet the bed. One day you’ll be free from it. If you still pee your bed until the rest of your day, I’ll stay beside you still!”

“OK!” Nicholas smiles. “ I think you should take your red trousers off. You’ll get cold.”

“I think I’ll go back to my room.”

“No. Stay!” Nicholas hugs him and takes off Andrew’s red trousers. A fat cock springs up. It is semi-hard, soon ready to come. Andrew feels his sexual desire rising up.

“You’re making me horny!”

“I didn’t say you can have sex with me tonight.”

“Say it, then.” Andrew’s cock twitches. He starts to play with Nick’s beautiful cock and licks it.

“OK…Andy…OK..you can…Andy…please” Nicholas moans in ecstasy.

“You will have a merry Christmas, Nicky! A very merry Christmas!”

———————————————————————————-

After sex they have some more drink and fall asleep. Nicholas wakes up and finds his sexy Santa sleeping beside him. Nicholas’ bladder is so full now. Though they didn’t drink much, but Nicky is quite sure that if he doesn’t get up, he will wet the bed. So he gets up and kisses his Santa. Andrew the Santa is sprawling in bed, with his large morning wood materializing under his soaked brief. That large cock ride last night was truly enjoyable. Andrew spurted his cum uncontrollably. That thick white warm cum oozed out a great deal.

Nick walks to the bathroom with his distended bladder and locks the door. He is ready to pee now. In the past, he is always afraid of the act of pissing. The dream still haunts him, but today he is not anxious. He is ready to piss, with his hand holding his cock tight. He then releases a whole ocean of golden urine into the toilet bowl. The torrents of piss is thick and warm. The relief is beautiful. Now he loves pissing. He enjoys every moment of it. He pisses, and pisses, and pisses. He has never felt so good when pissing before. It is so hard to stop.

“Hurry up!” Nick could hear a voice from behind the toilet door. “Nicky! I’m pissing myself now!”

Nicky is trying to stop his pee midstream, but it is too hard and too enjoyable to stop pissing. Finally the door is forced open, and Andrew, in his dripping brief, is spraying his morning piss everywhere.


End file.
